A World In Need
by Bernice Erehart
Summary: Pink, pink, and pink. Sam and Dean mysteriously find themselves in a room filled with nothing but pink. With no windows or doors, there is no hope for escape. However, two beautiful woman appear with a tray of food and tell them that they are 'for' them – no, not just the food. Just what lies in store for these two brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello, I am new to fan fiction - but I am not new to Supernatural- I have been following Sam and Dean for six years (I caught up on the first three seasons right after I watched my first episode) or writing short stories. The idea for this story came to me in the shower this morning – I really liked the idea so I started to write it. I'm leaving just the first chapter right now to see if there is any interest in it - so feel free to let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Pink**

Sam Winchester slowly came awake feeling a little hung over, his eyes opened like his lids had been glued. He was on his back on something soft and very comfortable. The air smelled like… roses. Sam's first thought was that he was in a funeral home. But once his eyes opened and he could focus he saw that he was in a room… a bedroom.

He looked around and Sam saw that Dean was also there… on the bed. On top of a pick flowered comforter. Dean was asleep but appeared to be waking up. He too was having trouble opening his eyes.

"Sammy? You there?" Dean barked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Sam answered taking in the room.

He and Dean were on a very large bed, maybe a king sized it but really seemed to be a lot bigger. The comforter wasn't the only thing pink in the room, the curtains were also pink with white valences. On the side of the bed closest to the wall was a small table that held a tiffany lamp, a digital clock and a small vase with pick roses. Sam saw that it was 4:32 – but he did not know if it was AM or PM as the curtains, although pink were not letting any light in.

Dean sat up and looked around, "this is a chick's room." He swung his legs over the bed and asked Sam, "Where the hell are we?"

Sam got up off the bed and went to the window and spread curtains – it was just a wall. Sam turned back to Dean and said, "no window."

Dean went to the door and tried the knob, "no door." He turned back to Sam and put his hands on his hips. "What new hell is this?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Sam asked sitting back on the bed.

Dean looked up trying to think, he noticed there wasn't a pentagram or a devils trap on the ceiling. He did remember being in the Impala driving to the next case that was in… He could not remember where they were going.

"I remember being in the car and driving…" Sam ran his fingers thru his hair. "But I'm not sure where we were going."

"I'm hungry," Dean said rubbing his belly in a circular motion. "How long do you think we've been here?"

At that moment the knob on the wall turned and a door appeared and opened. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

A women, a very beautiful woman entered the room carrying a tray with a cheeseburger and fries, a beer and a slice of what looked like blueberry pie on it. Dean's stomach growled and he noticed a glass vase with a dark pink rose also on the tray. And he wrinkled his nose.

The woman had long, straight, exotically black hair. Her eyes were dark and smoky and it was clear she was wearing no make-up. She was wearing a pink bra with a sheer white blouse over it and pink short shorts. Her feet were bare. Her pink lips were spread in the most provocative but most innocent of smiles and she had eyes only for Dean. Dean couldn't help but smile back. She moved one step to the left and another woman stepped in the room.

This woman had short curly blonde hair and blue eyes and a very cute smile that showed her dimples. She wore a pink t-shirt with the words "Saving People and Hunting Things… The Family Business" with pink short shorts.

Sam and Dean looked each other again.

Her feet were also bare. And she was carrying a tray with a big garden salad, a banana and a beer on it. There was a glass vase with a light pink rose with dark pink tips in it. She also had a very contagious smile and eyes only for Sam. Sam smiled back.

Dean looked from the girl to the pie and couldn't decide which he wanted more. He looked at Sam, then back at the girls, "Okay what's the deal here?"

The dark haired girl bit her lip and giggled, "what do you mean?"

"I mean," Dean barked again. "What's your deal? Demons, vamps? What kind of monsters are you? What's your deal? Why have you brought us here?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean." He whispered. "I'm not sure they're demons or monsters. Look at them, they have to be angels."

"No, silly, "the little blonde giggled. "We're not angels or demons. We're people, just like you."

"Well," Dean said sheepishly. "Not just like us."

"Dean!" Sam reprimanded again.

"Okay, fine," Dean said reluctantly. "Who are you then?"

"I'm Celeste, and Sam I'm for you and I brought you food," The blonde giggled and bit her lip.

"And Dean, I'm Daniella, I'm for you. And I brought you food."

Dean really wanted that pie, and stepped forward to take the tray, but Sam put his arm out to stop him. "What do you mean? You're for us?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out," Celeste giggled. "Now eat. You'll both need your strength." She walked forward and placed the tray on the bed, she went to the wall and pushed on it and a door appeared and Celeste reached in and brought out a table. Daniella put her tray on the bed and went to the wall closet and pulled out two chairs. Neither one looked like they were having trouble lifting the heavy wood. Once Daniella had the chairs out she pushed on the wall again and the door closed, disappearing without a seam.

"How did you do that?" Dean wondered.

"It's not important," Daniella said opening her eyes wide. "Now eat."

Sam noticed her eyes had not turned black or red when she widened them, so he almost believed she was neither angel nor demon. But there was the strength, it was unbelievable.

The girls left the room but not before looking back at them with what looked a lot like lust in their eyes. They both winked and the door closed and it too did not leave a seam.

"Is it me or did they look at us like we're meat?" Dean asked picking up the pie and he practically inhaled it in three large bites.

Sam looked at Dean with disgust, "you're not afraid there might be something wrong with the food?"

"Doesn't taste like it," Dean said his mouth full of cheeseburger now. "Oh, man this is good. Cheese burger good."

Sam realized he was hungry too and decided to eat. He sat in one of the chairs and opened his napkin, placed it in his lap and picked up his fork. He took a bite of salad and found it to be the best salad ever. He didn't know how to explain it, but the flavors were all clean and fresh. He ate till it was all gone then took a swig on his beer. He picked up the banana and looked at Dean who was licking the dish the pie was on.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he peeled the banana.

"The pie was really good," Dean said. "Hey, what's up with all the pink?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up feeling like he had a hangover, he smelled the familiar scent of roses in his nose. He opened his eyes and turned his head toward Sam who was also waking up.

"Sammy," Dean barked. "How many times have we woken up here?"

Sam wasn't sure he understood the question, "um, twice I think."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure, why?" Sam said getting up off the bed. He noticed his clothes were gone and he was now wearing white cargo pants and a white tunic. He saw that Dean too, was dressed in white.

"I thought maybe we were stuck in one of those Ground Hog Day scenarios again," Dean saying raising a finger in the air and twirling it around.

"Oh, Dean again – you bring that one incident up all the time," Sam sounded irritated.

"It happened," Dean replied.

"Yes, Dean I know, but you don't need to think that it's happening again," Sam pursed his lips then continued, "every day."

"Really Sam? Everyday?" Dean countered. "Did I bring it up yesterday?"

Sam put his hands on his hips and said, "no."

"Well, there you have it."

Sam and Dean stood in the middle of the room looking at each other for a two minutes when Sam said, "do you remember yesterday?"

"Yeah, sure," Dean said then came back with, "no Sammy remind me what happened."

"We woke up in a pink room and two gorgeous woman came in and fed us and we fell asleep," Sam reminded him. "And now that I think about it, when those girls came in through a door, you know that door that isn't there, there was no flash of light, no fireworks, no flutter of wings."

"Dean thought about it and said, "but I didn't bring up Ground Hogs Day?"

"No."

"And I believe it was you who went through that whole thing." Now Dean was twirling his hand in a circular motion.

"Yes, I remember."

"And I remember there was pie," Dean said with a big smile on his face. "When did we change our clothes?"

"That I don't know," Sam said. "You hungry?"

"I could eat," Dean said putting both hands on his stomach and rubbing in a circular motion.

At that moment the knob on the wall turned and the door appeared, two very beautiful woman came in carrying trays of food. Sam remembered them from the day before. The dark haired girl was Celeste, her eyes were sparkling and she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her hair scrunchy was pink. She was wearing a white bra with a shear pink blouse and pick short shorts. Her feet were bare and her pink lips were spread in a sweet smile.

The curly blonde girl was Daniella, and today she was wearing a white t-shirt with the word 'Supernatural' on it. Her shorts were pink, her feet were bare and her lips were also spread in an engaging smile.

Sam and Dean turned to each other with quizzical looks on their faces then turned back to the girls and smiled at them. Dean spotted the pie on Celeste's tray and went to take it from her because it was lemon and just couldn't wait. She let him and went to the wall and pushed on it. It opened as it did the day before and Daniella reached in and with little effort pulled the dinner table out and set it down in the middle of the floor. Daniella handed Sam her tray and went to the wall and pulled out two chairs.

Sam put his tray on the table and saw that he had a salad and a banana again and a bottle of water. He looked at Dean's tray and saw another cheese burger, fries and a slice of lemon pie and a bottle of beer.

Sam looked at the girls and asked, "Dean's burger didn't come from Bigerson's did it?"

Dean stopped with his mouth opened wide and the burger halfway to his mouth. At the name of the famous chain Dean remembered the Leviathans used their stores to fatten up the human cuisine. Dean himself had become addicted to theirs burgers till, with Bobby's help weaned him off of them.

"Oh, no," Celeste said with a giggle. "We have a kitchen here. I made that burger myself." She gave Dean a wink. "I made it with vitamins, minerals, extra protein for strength and love." Her smile was warm.

Dean took a bite, "and it's so good." He chewed with the best smile he could manage.

"I like burgers too," Sam said looking at Daniella.

"Oh, good," She said. "Because salad and a banana was going to take too long. You really can't add extra protein. You know, for the strength you'll need."

Dean had put the burger down and was shoveling the pie in his mouth in large bites when Sam asked, "Strength for what?"

Celeste and Daniella looked at each other and giggled.

"We can't tell you right now," Daniella said. "But tomorrow, after Sam has a burger you'll find out."

"Why can't you tell us now?" Sam was irritated that Dean continued to eat and wasn't interested in knowing what was going on.

"Because we were asked not to tell you yet," Celeste answered.

"By who?" Sam asked.

"Sammy don't be rude, eat your salad," Dean stopped eating long enough to counsel his little brother.

"I don't think I'm being rude," Sam said taking a forkful of salad and chewing it. He had to admit it really was the best lettuce he ever tasted, light and clean. The tomatoes rich and meaty, the cucumbers crisp and cool. "What makes this salad so good?"

"I made it with love," Daniella squealed. "I'm so happy you like it. I'll bring you another one with a burger tomorrow."

They turned to the door but Sam stopped them, "wait, I have a couple more questions."

Daniella turned to Celeste and bit her lip, they turned back to Sam and Dean.

"What would you like to know?" Celeste asked tentatively.

"Where are we? Why are we here? And why can't we remember the night before last?" Sam asked as his voice raised.

"And can I get more pie?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him confused. "It's good pie."

The look on Sam's face was a puzzled look, but he turned back to the girls and asked, "and how do you do that with the doors?"

"How do we do what with the doors?" Celeste asked.

"The thing with the door, there's a knob on the wall but it doesn't do anything because there's no door, and the closet, you just pushed on that wall and you pulled a table and chairs out of it," Sam was almost yelling by this time and Daniella looked scared.

"Of course, there are doors silly," she bit her lip nervously. "How else could we come in with your food and get the dinner table out?"

Sam felt he wasn't getting anywhere so finally asked, "where on Earth are we?"

"Oh, we're not on Earth silly."


	3. Cressida

Chapter Three

Cressida

Sam's eyes flew open and he was off the bed in shot, and began to pace the room. It was all too familiar, the pink walls, the curtains with no window behind them, the roses in the small vase. He went over to the knob on the wall and just for kicks tried it… nothing. He was fuming _and_ he was chuffing.

Dean was waking up, Sam knew because he was snorting and he was shouting. "oh, come on! Sammy, how many times have we done this day?"

"None, Dean. This is the first time for this one," Sam had his hands on his hips and his lips were in a tight line.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Dean barked jumping off the bed. "And what's up with all the pink?"

"They said they would explain everything today," Sam said nodding his head and turning towards the knob on the wall. "Bring it on."

"Well, maybe they won't, maybe it's the same day… and we just keep… " Dean started with anguish in his voice.

"Can it Dean, it's a different day," Sam barked which startled Dean and he stepped back.

"Well, how do you know?"

"I just know," Sam said determinedly. "Do you remember yesterday at all?"

Dean smiled, "I remember I asked for more pie."

"Dean what is wrong with you?" Sam shouted at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked walking back to the bed and sitting on it. "Maybe a man just wants to take a break and spend some time with beautiful women. Be fed and have his shoulders massaged," Dean smiled remembering the massage Celeste gave him before… he couldn't remember before.

Dean knew something was wrong. Well, maybe it wasn't wrong, maybe it was just… different. He knew he felt different, stronger more masculine. He knew he felt more macho when the girls came in the room. And his body was changing, he was sure of that. In fact, he was sure that his… he pulled the tunic away from his body, and sure enough there was more hair on his chest, and it was darker. And everybody knows a viral man has hair on his chest. Dean smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked peeved.

"I was just thinking about how… things are changing. You must be experiencing the same changes. Check," Dean told him.

"Check what?"

"Check your… your… you know," Dean faltered pointing to Sam.

"I'm not checking my… there's nothing different about my… " Sam started.

"How do know if you haven't looked?" Dean asked inquiring.

"I don't have to look," Sam whispered impatiently. "There's no difference, I can just feel it."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam's voice rose an octave.

"I'm talking about the hair on your chest," Dean informed Sam.

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief, "what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?" Sam asked wondering where that came from.

"Because the more hair on your chest the more macho you are… everybody knows that," Dean barked. "Look at mine." Dean pulled the opening of his tunic apart and bared his chest. "There's so much more… I'm very macho… that's why Celeste looks at me like she does."

"Dean, we're prisoners here," Sam almost screamed it, and then in a whisper said. "We're being held captive by girls. Don't you think that's a little sad?

"Maybe… but they are pretty girls, even you have to admit that Sammy," Dean said going over to the wall and pushing on it.

Sam closed his eyes and counted to ten out loud, then asked, "what are you doing now?"

"I'm hungry… I thought I'd get the table out and help Celeste… you know be a gentleman," He continued pushing on different spots on the wall but wall just stayed the wall.

At that moment the knob turned, the door appeared and opened, and Celeste and Daniella walked in with their food trays. Their eyes were bright and their pink lips were smiling contagiously.

Celeste was wearing a bright pink tunic dress and as usual her feet were bare. Again her tray held a bacon cheese burger, fries and a beer, but there were two slices of pie tonight. Dean could see one was apple and the other was cherry with so much cherry the filling was oozing out. Dean's mouth began to water.

Daniella had her pink short shorts on and her feet were bare once again, she was wearing a pink t-shirt with the words 'Mischief Managed' on it. Dean was about to say something but Sam said, "let it go, Dean."

Daniella's tray held two cheese burgers dripping with bacon, fries, a small salad and a beer. Her smile was mischievous and she gave Sam a wink. And Sam couldn't help but smile back.

Celeste walked past the boys and put the tray on the bed, she pushed on the wall and it opened up to the closet, "I was… uh tried to… you know just to be of help… " Dean said sheepishly.

"Oh silly," Celeste said pulling the table out. "I can do it. Besides," she set it down in the middle of the room. "you'll need your strength," she said with a playful smile. "for later." She gave him a wink.

She set Dean's tray on the table as Daniella got the chairs out of the closet and set them down at the table. She set Sam's tray down and took him by the hand and led him to his chair.

"You said you would tell us today why you've brought us here," Sam reminded them taking a bite of one of his burgers.

"Oh, we can't tell you, but Cressida will," Daniella said going to the door and letting in another woman.

Cressida was probably the most beautiful woman Sam had ever seen and he had to admit there were no words to describe just how beautiful this woman was. His mouth dropped open, Dean's mouth dropped open and a piece of bacon fell out. Cressida, like Daniella was blonde and blue eyed, but her skin was the color of weak tea void of blemishes, freckles or scars. Her lips were pink and she had a concerned look on her flawless face. She was also wearing a light pink tunic dress and her feet were bare. When she spoke her voice was like an angel.

"Hello, I'm Cressida, I hope your stay with us has been a pleasant one."

Dean smiled at her and blushed, "oh, it's been great!"

Sam found his voice and said, "why are you keeping us here? Dean don't you want to know why we're here?"

"Yeah," he said looking back at Cressida. "Are you using your Jedi mind tricks on us?"

"Dean!" Sam reprimanded Dean while Daniella's eyes sparkled.

"Oh Sam, it's ok," she said walking behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders she began to massage him. "We had to use something to get you here."

"What?" Sam asked while Dean smiled and continued to eat his burger and take a sip of his beer.

"Well," Cressida continued massaging Sam. "we needed to get you here and we needed a way to do it."

"Yeah, I think we got that part," Sam said exasperated. "But how did you get us here, why did you need to get us here and where is here?"

"Wow Sam," Cressida said giving Sam's hair a tousle. "You ask a lot of questions. You're a lot like Bobby that way."

"Bobby? You know Bobby Singer?" Dean stopped eating pie at the mention of Bobby's name.

"Oh, I know Bobby," she said dreamily. Remembering Bobby brought a very toothy grin to Cressida's mouth and a swing to her hips. "When they told me I was chosen for Bobby my heart did jumping jacks. Bobby and I made some wonderful memories."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Each of you is brought here by word of mouth." Celeste interjected here.

"Yes, the two of you are here because Bobby suggested you." Cressida stated.

"And who suggested Bobby?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Your dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jaden

Dean came awake, sat up and slid off the bed. Sam was slowly waking up himself. Dean dropped to the floor and began to do push-ups. By the time Sam was fully awake and on the floor Dean was already up to thirty five and counting. Sam watched with a baffled look on his face.

"Come on Sammy," Dean said continuing his push-ups. "Drop and give me fifty."

"No thank you," Sam said going over to the knob on the wall and turning it. "I don't like this Dean."

"What Sam? What don't you like?"

"Dean, we are prisoners," Sam said between clenched teeth. "Every day we wake up and we talk a little, the girls come in… and then we wake up again. Doesn't that bother you?"

Dean jumped up to his feet with no discernable effort, "I feel great, nothing is bothering me Sammy," he smiled at Sam. "There is nothing you can do or say that will make me feel different."

"Bobby and Cressida."

Dean laughed a very hearty laugh, "why would that bother me? Bobby was a man, and Cressida is a very beautiful woman. What choice did he have?" Dean got back on the floor, put his legs up on the bed and began doing crunches. "And how lucky are we that he recommended us for this… "

Dean wasn't exactly sure what he and Sam had been recommended for, but he felt like today was the day they would find out. And he was sure that whatever it was, it was going to be good. How could it be bad, his muscles were bigger, he was sure of it. And the hair on his chest was darker and thicker. After thirty five crunches Dean jumped back up onto his feet.

Sam wondered why Dean wasn't wondering how many times they had woken up to the same day again. He decided that Dean was losing his mind. Not hunting was beginning to take its toll on him. Sam had to admit that even he was missing it.

"Dean? Don't you think we're doing this day again?" Sam mused.

Dean had begun to jog in place he took air into his lungs and then blew it out of his mouth. Sam looked at him mystified, "Dean, what are you doing?"

"I can't seem to stay still Sammy," Dean said. Sam noticed he was fidgeting. "I feel good." He thrust his fists out in front of himself like he was boxing. Sam had to move fast so he didn't end up on the floor.

"Dean stop!" Sam shouted at him.

Dean slowed but didn't stop altogether, "so how's your chest? Feeling more virile yet?"

"What? Dean, you're sounding like you're crazy," Sam was becoming very impatient.

"Well? And how about your muscles, getting bigger?" Dean's eyes grew large with excitement.

Sam was appalled, and he felt violated, "Dean we have to get back to hunting. A nice vampire or demon to destroy. Don't you miss that?"

"Maybe later, right now I could eat a bear," Dean began to rub his belly.

At that moment the knob on the wall turned, the door appeared and opened. Daniella came in carrying a food tray. She was bare foot and wearing her pink short shorts, her pink t-shirt had the words "These Are Not the Droids you're Looking For" on it. Dean smiled and turned to Sam, his smile disappeared when he saw that Sam had a dour look on his face.

A woman with short red hair and freckles came in behind her. She was wearing a white tunic with pink short shorts and her feet were bare. She was looking at Dean like he was going to be her first meal in a very long time. She had the right side of her bottom lip between her teeth.

"This is Jaden, she has your meal Dean," Daniella told them.

Jaden's tray had two cheese burgers dripping with bacon, onion rings and a beer. There was no pie. Dean's face went from delight to disappointment.

"Hey Jaden, I think you forgot my pie?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked around the room. He felt slightly embarrassed. But in all the years they had been hunting together and throughout each job and encounter with both angel and demon Sam didn't remember ever being embarrassed by anything Dean did. And Dean did and said a lot of things that could be labeled embarrassing.

"Celeste has your pie," Jaden said shyly, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"And where is Celeste?"

"She's waiting for you," Jaden blushed.

"Well, alright then," Dean said trying to take the tray from Jaden, but she wouldn't give it up.

"Wait! What is going on here?" Sam roared. "You said that Cressida was going to explain things and she didn't."

"But she did," Daniella said putting her tray down on the bed and going to the wall to open the closet. She took the table out and set it on the floor. Jaden put her tray on the table for Dean. Daniella went back to the closet and took the chairs out and set them on the floor by the table. Daniella put Sam's tray on the table. His tray had a cheese burger, onion rings and a beer. There was also a banana on it.

"Yeah Sam, she did," Dean said sitting at the table and taking a big bite out of his burger. He screwed the top off and took a long pull of his beer.

"Well, if she did I don't remember," Sam shrieked.

"She told you Bobby suggested you," Daniella told him. "That's why you're here."

"Okay, Bobby suggested us," Sam was trying to be calm. "What did he suggest us for?"

Dean wiped his mouth and took another long pull of his beer, "can I have pie now?"

"Silly, Celeste has your pie." Jaden giggled. "By the way – I'm for you."

Dean smiled, "I thought Celeste was for me."

"Oh, she is. But I am too. That's why you need your strength," Jaden winked one her stunning green eyes.

"You haven't answered any of our questions," Sam bellowed. "Tell us why you have brought us here. What did Bobby suggest us for?"

The girls backed up to the door in fear.

Sam shrank back, he was sorry that he scared them, but he wanted answers.

"I'm sorry, but I think we have the right to know why we're here, the exact reason why we're here," Sam's voice softened. "We're just not used to being anybody's prisoners."

"You're not prisoners, silly," Danielle said.

"Oh, really? Then why is there no door?"

"There's a door," Jaden said pointing to the open door.

"Great," Sam said. "I'm leaving." He walked to the door and turned to Dean, "you coming Dean?"

"I want my pie."

"Celeste has your pie, and she's waiting for you," Jaden said. "I'll take you to her if you're ready."

Dean smiled and Jaden blushed. She took his hand and they walked out the door leaving Sam and Daniella alone. Sam looked at Daniella with coolness in his eyes.

"Please don't go Sam," she said to him. "I promise I'll explain everything if you'll stay a bit longer."

"Where could I go anyway? Since we're not on Earth," Sam said taking a chair at the table. "We're not on Earth are we?"

"No, we're not on Earth," Daniella told him calmly.

"Are you aliens?"

"If you're asking me if we're from another planet – yes we are," Daniella replied.

"Then why aren't you all green and ugly?" Sam asked recalling all the pictures he'd ever seen of aliens. "And we never hunt aliens."

She smiled at Sam, "Why would we be? We have the same God – we're all created in His image. Right?"

"Okay, yeah… then how come you can open doors that aren't there?" Sam probed.

"Oh that, because we use about sixty five per cent of our brains we have the ability to manipulate molecules… and… matter… and… stuff. We couldn't let you out for fear you might hurt yourselves… or somebody else… before you knew what we needed you for. And we couldn't tell you until you were ready," Daniella spoke slowly.

"So then where are we?"

"We are on an outpost planet about half way between Earth and our planet," Daniella informed Sam.

"And where is your planet?"

"Our planet is about seventy two light years from here, so about a hundred and forty four light years from Earth," Daniella continued.

"And how did we get here?" Sam asked her.

"Well, I and the other girls came at different times - as we aged to maturity, on a space ship while you and Dean were brought here by your friend Castiel. They tell me he's an angel," Daniella enlightened him.

"Cas brought us here?" Sam questioned. "But we haven't seen Cas, is he still here?"

"No, he couldn't help us so he left as soon as you arrived, but he'll be back when you and Dean are finished with your task," She smiled at Sam. "You and Dean have never been in danger, it was never our intention to hurt you. We are what you would call lovers, not fighters. Although, we do need warriors, and inside, you and Dean are warriors."

"I don't understand, you need us because we're warriors?" Sam really was trying to understand.

"Yes," Daniella sighed. "You see – all of the males on our planet are dead or infertile. A few decades ago a neighboring planet dispersed a deadly virus on our planet and it infected just the males on our planet. It was the first strike of a future planned invasion. Without protection from our warriors we will become venerable to a hostile takeover plans."

Sam was confused, this made no sense to him. If there were no males on their planet did they expect to take Sam and Dean there for a war? Is this what hunting monsters had prepared them for? And what was Castiel's real role in this?

"Sam I know you have more questions, just ask me."

"Where is Dean?"

"He's with Celeste and Jaden. I promise he's okay. In fact, I would bet he's happier than he's ever been," Daniella's face turned a pale shade of pink.

"What does that mean?" Sam wondered.

"Well, isn't it every man's fantasy to have two women at least once in their lifetime?" Daniella asked him.

"Maybe, but it's not mine."

"Yes, we know," she blushed again.

Sam's face lit up, Daniella could see that Sam was finally getting it.

"So you're saying you need us for… breeding purposes?" Sam asked gently.

"Yes," Daniella wrinkled her nose. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves. Considering it will be our only pairing."

Sam thought that explained why the girls looked at him and Dean like they were a snack. But he still didn't understand why they had been kept in this room for… he wasn't even sure how long they were in the room. And then he wasn't sure about doing the deed because this girl looked so young.

"Daniella, how old you? Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked him with a mixture of fondness and desire in her eyes, "I'm so glad I was chosen for you, you are a great guy," she took his hands in hers. Sam felt the softness of her skin was and smelled the scent of roses stronger now. "And my age is – well our years are different, so in Earth years I think I would be about twenty one."

That made Sam feel a little better but he still wanted to know, "how old are you on your planet?"

"A hundred and forty eight," she told him.

"Really? Well, you look great for your age," Sam said to her with a smile. "But what did you mean when you said we needed our strength?"

"Oh, that was for Dean more than you. Because both Celeste and Jaden were chosen for him," she giggled shyly. "He's a different kind of warrior than you are. So I was the only one chosen for you. And we'll only be together the one time."

"So Dean is… right now… with both of them?"


End file.
